This invention relates to coaxial cables and, more particularly, to such cables which are arranged to handle communications in the face of high electro-magnetic developed voltages.
Coaxial cables are used in a wide variety of places for an even wider variety of communication purposes, particularly where high frequencies must be communicated from one point to another. Traditionally, such cables, because they have a ground plane surrounding the signal carrying wire, have been though of as protecting the signals from electro-magnetically induced interference. However, this turns out to be only partially true. In particular, in situations where a pair of signal carrying wires must work together, such as in a balanced communication system, any induced electro-magnetic voltage causes severe problems.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by placing both signal carrying wires inside the same ground shield. This has worked partially well but still some problems continued to exist.
Another solution has been to run two coaxial cables together and place a wire ground plane shield around them both. Again, the results have been less than wholly satisfactory.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a solution to the problem without going to great expense and without significantly limiting the mobility and flexibility of the connection.